Mimpi Indahku
by Hepta Py
Summary: Cinta merupakan kata yang begitu pendek namun perjalanan untuk mencapainya begitu panjang dan tinggi, hingga sewaktu-waktu kita bisa jatuh saat berusaha untuk menggapainya... Aku ingin dicintai, tapi mengapa dia tidak mencintaiku...


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer: **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo.

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

**~ MIMPI INDAHKU ~**

== Ruki ==

**OneShot

* * *

**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Hidup di dunia ini sungguh berat. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati, jatuh cinta dan sakit hati. Hanya itu yang ku rasakan selama aku menjalani hidup. Sangat membosankan. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti aku bisa memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar kusayangi, menerimaku apa adanya, mencintaiku sepenuh hati dan saling mencintai untuk waktu yang lama.

Cinta merupakan kata yang begitu pendek namun perjalanan untuk mencapainya begitu panjang dan tinggi, hingga sewaktu-waktu kita bisa jatuh saat berusaha untuk menggapainya. Awalnya kita bahagia, namun pada saat cinta itu tidak menyambut kita, kita akan mengganggap cinta itu adalah malapetaka. Aku ingin dicintai, tapi mengapa dia tidak mencintaiku….

**Normal P.O.V**

"Rukia, Cepat turun! Tatsuki menunggumu di depan!" Teriak Hisana pada Rukia.

"**Iyaa!!!**... Semoga hari ini jauh lebih menyenangkan." Kata Rukia yang kini menggambil tas ransel blaster pink dan putihnya kemudian berlari turun menuju ke luar rumah.

"Rukia, cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat nih!" kata Tatsuki sahabat Rukia.

"Iya, Cintaku.. Ayok-ayok kita berangkat!" Kata Rukia yang kini mengambil langkah terlebih dulu.

"Dasar!" runtuk Tatsuki yang setiap hari selalu dibuat kesal oleh Rukia.

**SMA Karakura**

"Kita duduk di tengah saja, yuk?" kata Tatsuki pada Rukia yang kini tengah bingung memilih bangku untuk duduk.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Kata Rukia menurut.

Pelajaran yang melelahkan pun segera dimulai, Rukia selalu duduk di samping Tatsuki, karena dia adalah sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Dia segalanya bagi Rukia kecuali seseorang..

**Istirahat di kantin sekolah.**

"Mau beli apa ya?" tanya Tatsuki pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku beli disana saja. Ku tinggal di sini ya, Tatsuki?" kata Rukia yang memilih untuk membeli di stad sebelah barat.

"Ya, Aku mau beli di sini saja." Jawab Tatsuki masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

Rukia saat ini tengah berjalan menuju stand yang ia inginkan sejak tadi. Kemudian ia memesan cake chocolate dan menunggunya sejenak di depan stand.

"Aku mau cake cappuccino satu." Kata seseorang tepat di belakang Rukia.

"Suara ini.." kata Rukia dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga Rukia melirik seseorang di belakangnya dengan ujung matanya.

Dag-dig-dug..

"Ichigo?!!" jerit Rukia dalam hati.

Dirasakannya saat ini kakinya lemas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, geraknya langsung serawutan, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlalu panik dengan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Yo! Ichigo!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja muncul memecah kegugupanku.

"Tatsuki? Mau apa kau?!" kata Ichigo cuek dan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cari mati ya?! Minggir!" kata Tatsuki ketus. Dan itu memang gaya candaan mereka setiap kali bertemu.

"Cih!" kata Ichigo singkat lalu mengalah dan minggir sedikit.

"Kau sudah dapat kuenya, Rukia?" Tanya Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"I.. iya. Ini!" Kata Rukia sedikit salah tingkah. Tatsuki yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rukia hanya tersenyum datar.

"Oke, ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana!" Ajak Tatsuki yang kini membawa segelas POP ICE rasa Vanilla Blue.

"I.. Iya." Kata Rukia gugup karena saat ini Ichigo melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Hah?!!" bentak Tatsuki pada Ichigo.

"Apa pedulimu?! Terserah aku dong mau lihat kemana saja!" kata Ichigo ketus dan cuek.

"Ayo, Rukia! Aku malas lama-lama disini!" kata Tatsuki yang kini menggandeng tangan Rukia menuju ke arah bangku terdekat.

Diam-diam Rukia melihat punggung Ichigo yang sama sekali tak melihat kearahnya.

"Ichigo, seandainya kau…" kata Rukia dalam hati namun dipotong oleh perkataan Tatsuki.

"Berhentilah melihatnya, Rukia." Kata Tatsuki datar dengan nada serius.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tatsuki?" Tanya Rukia kepada Tatsuki yang kini telah duduk dan meminum POP ICE miliknya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Nanti kau keenakan lagi.. Hahahaha.." kata Tatsuki bercanda.

"Kau mau kuhajar, Hah?! Biasa saja dong!" Kata Rukia sedikit malu dan sedikit marah kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan tu kue!!" kata Tatsuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Akhirnya Rukia dan Tatsuki duduk di bangku tersebut sambil memakan dan meminum apa yang mereka beli tadi. Dan dilihatnya saat ini Ichigo bersama Renji tengah memakan kue dan duduk tepat jauh di depan Rukia. Berkali-kali Rukia mencuri pandang pada Ichigo, Ichigo sama sekali tidak melihatnya, ia tengah sibuk dengan topik pembicaraan dengan Renji.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, saat ini mata Rukia tak henti menatap sosok Ichigo di depannya. Tak lama setelah itu Renji tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Rukia. Rukia tersontak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kue yang ia makan. Renji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia barusan.

"Kau kenapa Renji?" Tanya Ichigo yang mengetahui Renji yang senyum tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kata Renji menutupi.

"Aduuuhhh… Kenapa Renji tadi melihatku sih?! Aku kan jadi tertangkap basah.. malunya…" jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Kita kembali ke kelas sekarang yuk, Rukia?" ajak Tatsuki yang menyadari waktu istirahat segera usai.

"Baiklah." Kata Rukia kemudian mengikuti arah Tatsuki berjalan yang sebelumnya ia akhiri dengan melirik ke arah Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum begitu manisnya, dan Rukia pun ikut tersenyum saat itu.

***(n_n)***

"Oh, iya, Rukia! Aku ada perlu dengan Orihime sebentar. Ikut aku ke kelasnya, ya?" ajak Tatsuki pada Rukia.

"Inoue? Emm.. Baiklah." Kata Rukia sedikit ragu begitu mengetahui Tatsuki mengajaknya menuju ke kelas yang sama dengan kelas Ichigo dan Renji tersebut.

**Sampainya di kelas Inoue, 2-3.**

"Rukia, mencari Ichigo ya?" kata Chizuru mulai menggoda.

"Wah! Ichigo nya keluar tuh!" kata Michiru menambahkan.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, aku kesini mencari Inoue." kata Rukia setegas mungkin padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin segera pergi dari kelas yang menyebalkan ini.

"Itu dia Orihime, aku ke sana dulu ya, Rukia?" kata Tatsuki yang kini berjalan kearah bangku Inoue.

"Aku disini saja. Pergilah!" Kata Rukia yang kini bersandar di samping pintu.

**Tak lama kemudian Ichigo dan Renji datang.**

"Ichigo, Rukia nyari'in kamu dari tadi nih?" teriak Michiru pada Ichigo yang baru saja datang.

"Iya Ichigo, dia nungguin kamu dari tadi, nih!" goda Chizuru lagi.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?! Hei, Rukia!" sapa Renji pada Rukia yang kini hanya diam saja karena malu.

"Oh, hai, Renji!" Kata Rukia membalas sapaan Renji.

"Lho, kok Renji nya saja yang di sapa? Ichigo juga dong!" Goda Hinamori ikut-ikutan.

"Suit... Suit....."

Seketika itu juga kelas 2-3 menjadi sangat riuh, semua sisiwi menggoda Ichigo dan Rukia yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi. Ichigo yang bertampang cuek hanya diam dan berjalan melewati Rukia dengan santainya. Rukia sedikit kecewa namun itu sudah biasa untuknya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, Rukia. Ayo pergi!" kata Tatsuki mengajak Rukia kembali ke kelas.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" kata Rukia sedikit lega.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Ichigo perlahan.

***(n_n)***

Bel tanda usai sekolah pun berbunyi, Rukia kini tengah menunggu Hinamori yang selalu pulang bersamanya di bawah Pohon Sakura di depan sekolah. Hinamori dan Rukia memiliki rumah yang searah bahkan bertetangga, jadi setiap hari Rukia menunggu kelas Hinamori usai di bawah Pohon Sakura tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya.

**Tak lama kemudian Hinamori datang dan menghampiri Rukia.**

"Kita pulang sekarang, Rukia?" Tanya Hinamori yang baru sampai di depan Rukia.

"Iya, Ayo!" kata Rukia pada Hinamori.

Belum sempat Rukia beranjak, ia melihat Ichigo dengan mengendari Motor Mach Ness berwarna hitam metaliknya melaju dengan kencang melewati Pohon Sakura tersebut. Rukia terus melihat punggungnya yang berangsur menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Kemudian Rukia tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar-binar karena bahagia dan kagum.

"Ayo, Rukia! Apa yang kau lihat sih?" kata Hinamori penasaran karena Rukia tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ti.. tidak ada apa-apa kok, ayo cepat pergi!" kata Rukia gugup.

"Ahaa!! Aku tau sekarang.. Kau melihatnya bukan? Mengaku sajalah!" kata Hinamori dengan seringai kecil.

"Mau kuhajar, hah?!" kata Rukia yang kini mengacungkan genggaman tangannya siap untuk meninju wajah Hinamori.

"Ti.. tidak, maaf deh!" kata Hinamori sedikit takut dengan sorot mata membunuh dari Rukia.

**Rukia pun sampai di rumah dan langsung tiduran di kamarnya.**

"Huaaah... aku capek sekali. Hari ini sungguh menegangkan." kata Rukia yang mengingat bahwa lebih dari 2 kali dia berdebar-debar hebat karena Ichigo.

"Tapi lumayan asik juga sih!" kata Rukia dengan senyum mengembang.

"Tidur dulu, ah!" kata Rukia kemudian yang diikiuti dengan terpejamnya kedua mata miliknya.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Beginilah hari-hariku.. Menyukai seseorang yang cueknya minta ampun tapi coolnya bukan main. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, aku menyukainya sejak kelas 1. Semua anak kelas 2-3 mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Ichgo. Awalnya memang malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku menjalani hidupku setegar mungkin karena aku tahu Ichigo tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Memang sedih sih! Tapi bisa melihatnya setiap hari saja aku sangat bahagia.

Setiap aku ke kelasnya, pasti semua orang di dalam kelas itu menggodaku, kecuali Renji. Aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya, dia adalah sahabat Ichigo. Dia selalu mengerti diriku yang tidak nyaman digoda seperti itu. Sedangkan Tatsuki, dia adalah teman baik Ichigo, kedekatannya dengan Ichigo sering membuatku cemburu dan iri, karena aku maupun Ichigo tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku menyayangi Ichigo lebih dari sahabatku sendiri, Tatsuki. Entah kenapa aku bisa menyukainya begitu saja dan aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ini begitu saja. Apa ini yang disebut Cinta. Oh, tidak!! Aku terjerat malapetaka lagi!

***(n_n)***

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah café langgananku dengan Tatsuki. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore sekarang. Aku duduk sendirian di meja yang berada di luar café menunggu dua orang yang telah membuat janji denganku sebelumnya.

"Yo! Rukia, lama menunggu?" Kata seseorang yang telah membuat janji denganku.

"Tidak juga. Duduklah." Kataku padanya.

"Sepertinya Tatsuki belum datang, ya?" kata Renji padaku.

"Ya, begitulah. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Kataku sambil membaca daftar menu di atas mejaku sekarang.

Aku memesan secangkir cappuccino begitu pula Renji. Kami mengobrol ringan hanya berdua saja. Tak lama kemudian suara motor mendekat ke arah kami berdua.

"Maaf, teman-teman, kalian pasti menunggu lama?" kata Tatsuki yang datang dengan di bonceng seseorang. Dan sepertinya, aku hafal dengan motor itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku kesana dulu ya?" kata Tatsuki pada seseorang itu.

"Ichigo?! Iya aku ingat, itu motor Ichigo! Tapi kenapa Tatsuki bisa bersamanya sih?!" kataku dalam hati agak jengkel.

"Aku duluan teman-teman!" Kata Ichigo kepada kami dan mungkin kecuali aku karena aku bukanlah temannya.

Dia pun melesak jauh meninggalkan kami tepatnya ke arah gedung di depan kafe ini.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Sebelum aku menjelaskan pada Rukia, biarkan aku memesan minuman terlebih dulu." Kata Tatsuki menyindirku, kemudian memesan secangkir cappuccino andalan café ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Tatsuki?! Aku tidak butuh cerita darimu!" kataku gusar.

"Begini Rukia, kebetulan Ichigo pergi dengan tujuan searah denganku, dia mau latihan drama di depan sana. Jadi ku harap kau tidak marah padaku." Kata Tatsuki dengan entengnya.

"Kau mau menantangku berkelahi?! Memangnya apa hubungannya kau pergi bersamanya denganku?!" kataku membuang muka.

"Okelah kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak merasa penting membahasnya… Renji, bagaimana dengan yang kubicarakan kemarin?" kata Tatsuki mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Renji.

"Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya PromNight nanti kita jadikan seperti tahun-tahun sebelunya saja. Mungkin sedikit variasi acara dapat kita tambahkan, seperti drama yang sekarang Ichigo lakukan." Kata Renji panjang lebar.

Kami bertiga adalah Sie untuk acara PromNight yang akan diselenggarakan 1 minggu lagi. Karena itu kami bertiga membuat janji disini untuk membahasnya. Tapi berhubung dari awal aku sudah BT jadi aku diam saja.

"Aku setuju saja dengan usul Renji sebelumnya, bagaimana denganmu, Ruka?" Tanya Tatsuki padaku.

"Terserah kalian saja." Kataku malas.

Keduanya diam, sepertinya mereka mengerti dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Mereka mencoba untuk tidak menggangguku dan berbicara hanya berdua saja, sedangkan aku terus menggerutu di dalam hati dengan terus meminum cappuccino milikku.

**Pukul 6 malam.**

"Wah, tidak terasa sudah pukul 6, apa kita pulang sekarang saja?" Tanya Tatsuki padaku dan Renji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat latihan drama dulu?" usul Renji.

Mataku pun langsung bersinar dan hatiku berbunga-bunga.

"Ayo! Aku mau!" Kataku semangat.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan tingkahku.

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kan?" kata Tatsuki, kemudian ia mendahului kami menuju ke gedung sanggar drama itu.

"Ayo, Renji! Kita kesana!" Kataku semangat menarik tangan Renji.

"Ya." Kata Renji padaku.

***(n_n)***

Di dalam begitu menakjubkan, aku duduk di bagian paling depan dari panggung. Dan kulihat saat ini Ichigo tengah berekting dengan sangat baik. Mataku pun tak dapat beranjak dari sosoknya yang mengagumkan itu. Aku sangat bahagia sangat ini. Sungguh bahagia.

Di saat terakhir, Aku, Renji dan Tatsuki menuju ke arah pentas, karena sepertinya latihan tersebut akan berakhir.

Langkahku terhenti, saat melihat adegan itu. Deg, jantungku berdetak bahkan nyaris meledak. Tubuhku kaku, bibirku pun kelu dan mataku terasa pedih seketika. Apa ini? Aku melihat Ichigo dengan seringai kecil mencium bibir Sang Putri yang diperankan oleh Inoue, namun ciuman itu sangat singkat kerena mereka malu satu sama lain, sangat singkat namun mampu membuat hancur hatiku.

Tanpa satu kata pun aku berbalik dan diam sejenak. Kudengar Tatsuki memanggil nama Ichigo dengan sangat biasa. Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari perasaanku saat ini, kecuali Renji, sejenak aku melihatnya melirik ke arahku.

Masih dengan diam aku berjalan seperti layaknya manusia normal menuju ke pintu keluar sendiri saja.

***(n_n)***

Aku berjalan dengan sangat malas menuju ke taman depan gedung itu. Aku mengambil sedikit tempat duduk yang terbuat dari kayu di dekat kolam ikan yang terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Pandanganku kosong menikmati suara malam yang begitu menyayat hatiku saat ini. Bayang-bayang Ichigo saat itu tak dapat ku hapus dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

**Disisi lain dalam gedung.**

Sekilas Ichigo menatap kepergian Rukia. Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh teriakan Tatsuki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Woi, Ichigo! Kau dengar tidak sih?!"

"Berhentilah berteriak, Cerewet!" teriak Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini, Ishida?" Tanya Renji sok ngecek.

"Semua berjalan lancar, hanya saja Ichigo sedikit keberatan dengan adegan terakhir." sambung Ishida.

"Aku mengerti, sepertinya memang sedikit berlebihan." Kata Tatsuki menambahkan.

"Hallah!! Ichigo mah nikmat-nikmat saja." Kata Lisa asal bicara.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar mesum!" kata Ichigo pada Lisa.

"Kau tidak perlu berkelak, Ichigo. Aku mengerti otak busukmu itu." Kata Lisa dengan tuduhan yang membuat Ichigo memanas seketika.

"Hei! Aku tidak sama denganmu, ya?! Enak saja kau bilang!" Kata Ichigo tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah!! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Kata Ishida mencoba melerai.

"Tapi itu sudah keputusan bersama di rapat sebelumnya. Dan kita tidak boleh membatalkan adegan itu begitu saja. Bukankah tema PromNight kita juga berasal dari sana." Kata Tatsuki sedikit berpikir.

"Kau benar, Kiss For Good Bye.. Memang itu makna yang terkandung." Kata Renji ikutan berpikir.

"Hei, kalian. Bisa tidak sih mengganti tema bodoh itu?! Aku yang rugi disini!!" Kata Ichigo mulai marah.

"Yang ada ya Inoue yang rugi, Bodoh!!" teriak semua penghuni dalam gedung sampai-sampai Ichigo harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kalian semua memang tidak berguna! Aku pergi saja!!" Kata Ichigo yang kini pergi meninggalkan segerombolan orang yang masih menatapnya.

"Hei, Ichigo!! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ishida selaku ketua grup drama.

"Cari angin sebentar." Kata Ichigo tanpa berhenti.

"Dasar! Susah diatur anak itu!" runtuk Ishida atas tingkah Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan orang itu, sebaiknya kita merancang untuk acara 1 minggu lagi." Kata Renji kemudian.

"Rukia? Dimana Rukia? Lisa, apa kau melihat Rukia?" Tanya Tatsuki pada Lisa.

"Mana ku tahu, kau kan yang tadi bersamanya?" Kata Lisa sedikit malas.

"Benar juga ya? Ah, mungkin dia ke kamar mandi. Sudahlah kita ke sana saja." Kata Tatsuki yang kini menuju ke arah meja rapat.

**Di luar gedung.**

"Mereka memang sinting!! Kenapa aku harus menciumnya? Kurang kerjaan!" runtuk Ichigo saat mengingat adegan ciumannya bersama Inoue.

Saat ini Ichigo tengah berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan pada kedua saku jaketnya. Tak lama berjalan ia melihat sosok gadis mungil tengah duduk lesu di sebuah bangku kayu dekat kolam ikan dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Ichigo mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan memastikan bahwa dia memang manusia.

"Kenapa aku harus melihatnya?" kataku lirih pada diriku sendiri.

"Melihat apa?" jawab Ichigo atas pertanyaanku itu.

Sontak aku pun langsung menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat Ichigo sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"I.. Ichigo…?!!" kataku sangat kaget.

"Hei! Kau mengenalku?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ten.. tentu saja." Jawabku singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau… siapa ya? Em… " kata Ichigo sedikit berpikir, ia mengenalku tapi lupa akan namaku.

"…" aku menunggunya dalam diam dan terbesit kekecewaan dalam diriku karena namaku saja dia tidak mengingatnya, padahal barang satu detik pun aku tak pernah melupakannya apalagi namanya.

"Ah! Aku ingat, kau yang sering digoda denganku kan? Namamu kalau tidak salah.. Ruki.. Rukia! Ya Rukia, benar kan?!" katanya tanpa dosa.

Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan dan kembali memposisikan dudukku seperti semula dan menatap kosong kolam lagi.

"Ternyata dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku." Kataku dalam hati sambil mengelap sedikit air mata sisa aku menangis beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak kedinginan?" kata Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

Suasana hatiku yang sedang sedih pun tidak dapat merubah sikapku meskipun yang mengajakku bicara adalah orang yang kucintai. Aku sangat sedih.

"Aku bosan." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku juga begitu." Katanya yang kini mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

Dag-dig-dug..

Tiba-tiba saja jatungku berdegum sangat keras membuat semua tubuhku lemas dibuatnya. Bibirku pun menjadi kering dan tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini kecuali Ichigo yang duduk tepat di samping kananku dan itu berhasil mengusir semua kedinginan yang kurasakan sedari tadi.

"Kau pendiam ya?" kata Ichigo menanggapi sikap Rukia yang sangat hemat dalam berbicara.

"Tidak juga. Kau saja yang belum mengenalku." Aku kaget mendengar perkataanku sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, temanku bilang aku banyak bicara." Kataku tetap tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengenalmu?" kata Ichigo yang kini menatap wajah manisku dan kurasa ia terpana dengan mata violetku. Terbukti saat aku menatap mata musim gugurnya ia tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepasang mataku yang orang bilang sangat indah. Aku langsung membuang muka begitu menyadarinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau." kataku yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Jadi begitu. Oh iya, aku mau tanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa di jodohkan denganku?" Tanya Ichigo yang kini memandang langit malam.

"A.. aku… aku.. aku tidak tahu.." kataku ragu dan detak jantungku bertambah tak karuan saja.

"Mereka memang aneh! Kenapa harus aku denganmu? Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal, iya kan?" kata Ichigo yang kini berdiri dari kursi kami.

"Kau mau kemana?" kataku menyadari bahwa Ichigo akan pergi.

"Aku mau pulang, aku malas! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Kau juga tidak ingin kembali ke dalam kan?" tawar Ichigo padaku.

Aku berpikir ini adalah kesempatan untukku. Dengan ragu aku berkata padanya

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo!"

Aku pun mengikuti kemana Ichigo pergi.

***(n_n)***

Aku turun dari Motor Mach Ness Ichigo dengan susah payah karena motor itu terlalu tinggi untukku. Dan memandangnya sejenak menunggu dia membuka kaca helm hitam metalik yang senada sengan motor kerennya.

"Terima kasih Ichigo untuk hari ini." kataku pada Ichigo.

"Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, karena sudah malam aku pulang dulu." pamit Ichigo padaku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ya!" jawabnya singkat dan sedikit tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup bagian helm.

Aku pun memasuki rumah dengan senandung kecil. Aku sangat bahagia, dan sejak saat itu aku selalu menonton latihan Ichigo. Dan lumayan sering mengobrol dengannya. Setiap drama akan berakhir aku selalu pergi keluar. Aku tidak mau melihat adegan terakhir yang kata teman-taman "So.. sweet.." itu. Hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berlaku padaku. Hingga suatu hari saat aku keluar dari panggung dan kembali duduk di bangku itu, aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang memburu menuju ke arahku dan berhasil memecah keheningan malam.

"Hah... hah... " deru nafas seseorang itu menarik perhatianku untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Ichigo?" kataku sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo yang kini berada di belakang tempat dudukku saat ini.

"Rukia, Kenapa kau selalu pergi seperti itu?" kata Ichigo yang membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin disini sebentar, memangnya kenapa?" jawabku menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.

"Tidak. Kau selalu menghindar seperti ini." kata Ichigo yang kini mengambil langkah dan berdiri tepat di depanku.

"A.. aku.." kataku ragu.

"Apa kau tidak mau melihatku dengan Inoue?" tanya Ichigo tepat sasaran.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku mau pulang saja!" kataku kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Ichigo karena aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan lebih dari ini.

Baru satu langkah aku berjalan, aku merasakan tangan kokoh menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku kembali ke tempat semula.

"Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Ichigo serius dan menatap lekat-lekat diriku.

"I.. Ichigo.." kataku kaget dan tanpa sadar aku memeluk erat Ichigo dan mulai meneteskan air mata karena terharu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia bertanya sekali lagi,

"Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa kau tahu Ichigo? Dari dulu aku menantimu mengatakan itu padaku. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku sungguh sangat bahagia." ungkapku jujur pada Ichigo.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih Rukia, hingga saat ini kau terus menungguku." kata Ichigo kemudian melonggarkan pelukan kami.

Perlahan Ichigo merengkuhkan badannya dan menuju mendekat padaku, aku memejamkan mata seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi. Ichigo mencium keningku dengan lembut, ternyata di memang pria yang baik, memang tidak seharusnya ciuman di bibir untuk saat seperti ini, karena kami belum saling kenal lebih jauh. Tapi berkat perlakuannya barusan, aku mengetahui satu hal lagi tentangnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!!" teriak Tatsuki mengagetkan kami berdua.

Aku dan Ichigo langsung menjauhkan diri. Dan garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah.

"Hahahaha... Ternyata gosip itu tidak salah. Akhirnya kalian jadian juga. Iya kan, Ichigo?" goda Renji dengan menyenggol sedikit pinggang Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua cepat kembali ke dalam, 2 hari lagi pertunjukan akan di adakan jadi kalian jangan enak-enakan pacaran sendiri." kata Ishida dengan ceramah basinya.

Mereka semua berjalan lebih dulu menuju ke gedung, sedangkan aku dan Ichigo saling menatap sejenak kemudian tersenyum bersama. Ichigo memeluk pinggangku dari belakang sedangkan tangan kananku menggenggam tangan kanan Ichigo dari belakang kemudian menuju ke arah gedung itu bersama.

**1 hari menjelang PromNight**

Saat ini aku menemani Ichigo yang sedang latihan untuk terakhir kalinya setelah penembakannya kemarin malam.

Dag-dig-dug..

Jantungku berdetak keras di detik-detik adegan ciuman itu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung. Sedangkan Ichigo dari sudut matanya melihat ke arahku yang berjalan menjauhi pentas. Saat ciuman itu berjarak kurang dari 1 cm lagi, Ichigo menghentikannya, kemudian meninggalkan pentas menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hoi! Berandal! Mau kemana kau?" kata Ishida sedikit berteriak.

"Kurosaki?" kata Inoue kecewa.

***(n_n)***

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo menghentikan langkahku.

"Ichigo? Kenapa kau kemari?" kataku dengan suara serak.

Ichigo perlahan menghapus air mataku, aku pun langsung gelagapan.

"I.. Ini.. bukan seperti.. ah! Aku tidak.." kata Rukia gugup.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Kalau aku membuatmu sedih seperti ini. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." kata Ichigo dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku.. aku tidak.." kata Rukia masih bingung harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah Rukia, aku mengerti.." kata Ichigo menghentikan penjelasan ku yang serawutan.

"Ichigo, aku akui aku memang tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu. Tapi percayalah padaku aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku ingin memahamimu, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu hanya karena sifatku yang mudah cemburu ini." kata Rukia yang mengakui bahwa ia sangat mencintai Ichigo.

"Tapi, Rukia.." kata Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Percayalah padaku, Ichigo. Aku akan baik-baik saja." kataku kemudian pergi menjauhi Ichigo.

Namun dengan cepat Ichigo menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." kata Ichigo lembut.

"I.. Ichigo.." kataku terkejut karena perlakuan Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kedua tangannya berpindah pada kedua pipiku, aku merasakan panas di wajahku dan debaran di dadaku saat ini. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya lebih ke bawah. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, Ichigo mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku merasakan lututku lemas, nafasku pendek dan ruang di dadaku seolah semakin sempit dan segera meledak. Perlahan Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata,

"Aku hanya melakukannya padamu. Yang sebenarnya hanya padamu. Bukan dengan yang lain."

Kemudian Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi dan malam itu berakhir dengan indah bagiku, karena aku benar-benar bisa bersama dengan dia yang kucintai. Aku bahagia...

**Normal P****.O.V**

"Hah!" kata Rukia terkaget di atas tempat tidur.

"Dimana aku?" kata Rukia belum sadar atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku... aku hanya bermimpi, jadi aku hanya bermimpi..?" kata Rukia dengan suara yang begitu lirih.

"Ichigo... ternyata hingga saat ini aku tidak bisa menggapaimu..." kata Rukia sendu yang diselingi dengan air mata. Dan ia pun menangis dalam diam.

Dia yang selalu dihatiku..

Dia yang selalu kurindukan..

Dia yang selalu berkutat dalam pikiranku..

Dia yang selalu membayangiku..

..

Dia yang membuatku menangis..

Dia yang membuatku kecewa..

Dia yang membuatku bersedih..

Dia yang membuatku tersenyum..

Dia yang membuatku tertawa..

..

Dia yang ingin kumiliki..

Dia yang ingin kulindungi..

Dia yang ingin kulihat selalu..

Dia yang ingin kubuat bahagia..

..

Dia yang mengambil perhatianku..

Dia yang mengambil hatiku..

Dia yang mengambil hidupku..

..

Namun dia yang tak mencintaiku..

Namun dia yang menjauhiku..

Namun dia yang tak menganggapku ada..

Namun dia yang tak menghiraukanku..

..

Tapi dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan segala beban dihatiku..

Tapi dia satu-satunya yang tak bisa kubenci..

Tapi dia satu-satunya yang tak bisa kujauhi..

..

Hanya dengan senyumnya aku bisa hidup..

Hanya dengan senyumnya aku bisa bahagia..

Hanya dengan senyumnya aku bisa menatap dunia..

Saat aku memejamkan mata ini..

Aku berharap disaat aku membuka mata semuanya akan berubah..

Ternyata tidak..

**To: Kurosaki-kun (A.G.C.)

* * *

**

Trima kasih ama Readers yang udah membaca dan nger'viu fic Ruki yang inih!

Trim'z banget dah...

Akhir kata....

* * *

**Arigatou** agi en..

* * *

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
